To practise
by AkitaSagaraAlanya
Summary: AU Lucius finds his son and best friend mated to the Golden boy of Gryffindor how will he react to Dumbeldores aproach to this? SS/HP/DM rated M to be safe A story writen to practise my own writing (and has now become a place for even more practise stories THESE WILL most likely NOT BE CONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Lucius Abarax Malfoy was not a patient person and making him wait for something, anything actually, was a bad idea.

So one had to wonder just who was powerful enough to keep the scowling blond standing in one of the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Sirius Orion Black recently freed Azkaban convict rushed down the stairs that would take him to the hall that he wanted to be in. Now this was not an usual sight as the man was known for his near limitless energy, however the fact that he had his wand drawn and looked near murderous was not.

Harry James Potter whimpered softly as he curled tightly into himself, tears tracing their way down his cheeks, his lips mumbling nonsense. The room he was in was barren; the only thing in it was the bed that the savior of the Wizarding world was currently tied to.

Draco Lucius Malfoy tugged mindlessly on the iron chains holding him to the wall, had anyone been in the room they would have seen that not only where the chains cutting into his wrist they were actually _burning_ away the skin underneath them, not that the boy noticed of course.

Severus Tobias Snape sat perfectly still in a chair in Albus Dumbledore's office the man was not chained down nor was he told to stay and yet he made no move to leave, and despite the fact that the mans' eyes where open he looked more unconscious than anything else.

Sirius starred at the blond in front of him.

"Malfoy?!" he cried out in surprise.

"Black?" the man asked in return.

"What are you doing here?" they coursed and then glared at each other.

"Well I'm..."they both started at the same time.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Black, how wonderful of you to come!"

They turned as one to the sound Sirius raising his still drawn wand carefully, before lowering it at the sight of the schools headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore" he greeted him, despite the fact that he was no longer a student.

"I would like to ask the two of you to come with me please" and with that he turned and walked away.

The trio stepped through the door to the headmaster's office and quickly seated themselves, it wasn't until then that they noticed the presence of a fourth person. The Slytherin had been so quiet and so still that they hadn't noticed him before. Lucius opened his mouth to great his longtime friend.

"I'm afraid that that will do you no good Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore said sadly.

"Oh, and why not?" Lucius questioned.

"Because, Severus can't hear us" he stated.

Sirius looked curiously at the spaced out man.

"Why not?" Lucius asked acidly.

Dumbledore braided his hands in front of him.

"Are you aware of Severus' inheritance?" he asked.

Lucius glared at the headmaster, he wouldn't dare.

"Yes _I_ am_" _Lucius said making sure to put pressure on the I part, Severus was one of his few friends, and he knew how sensitive he was when it came to his inheritance.

"Ah, yes Severus has given me permission to speak to Mr. Black concerning this" Dumbledore said firmly.

Lucius looked at the man suspiciously, he didn't believe it.

"Speak to me about what?" Sirius asked completely unaware of the tension in the room.

"Severus is a Dark Vampire, a rare and thoroughly fascinating creature", Dumbledore said in a cheerful voice.

"Okeey" Sirius said doubtfully" and I need to know this why?"

"Severus came to me several months ago to ask me for advice, he stated that he had finally found his mate, and he was unsure how to act," Dumbledore said in a gravelly voice.

Sirius went red.

"W-w-why do I need to know this" he stammered.

"Listen to the whole story," Dumbledore said sternly "Severus is like a son to me, I wanted him to be happy so I advanced him to follow his instincts and claim his mate".

"Okey, so Snivellus got laid, why do I need to be here!" Sirius cried out in frustration.

"Because, as you so aptly named it he 'got laid' with your godson," Dumbledore said sadly.

Mute silence, then...

"WHAT!" Sirius roared and rushed to Severus's still form, yanking it from the chair by the collar all the while shaking the man brutally. Lucius flew to his feet his wand drawn and ready.

"MR. BLACK CALM DOWN!" Dumbledore shouted.

Sirius ignored him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY GODSON YOU FILTY, SLIMY..."

He didn't get to finish his rant as Lucius flung him across the room effectively cutting him of. Severus swayed slightly but remained upright.

"Mr. Black you have to understand that it was not by choice that Severus acted this way, he's currently under a very powerful confundus spell, this is one of the reasons why I have summoned Mr. Malfoy here" Dumbledore said sagely.

"And the second" Lucius snapped, his wand still pointed at Sirius, who had, wisely enough, only stood up.

"Yes, it would seem that your son was hit by the same spell that Severus and Harry were, and therefore believes that he is mated to the two of them" Dumbledore informed.

"And you're hopping that I can break it" Lucius asked sarcastically.

"Yes" Dumbledore said in a tone that suggested that this was where he had wanted to get all along.

Lucius frowned, he, as a creature, knew that it was impossible to fool someone into believing that you where mated to somebody that you weren't, but if Dumbledore believed it then he must act with it, if not only to get his friend, his son and their mate safety away from the mad man.

Lucius carefully turned his wand to his friend and cast a Scan, checking if there were any spells on him, slowly he started to unwind the complicated spells around him all the while pushing onwards with his mind hoping to reach the man before he did anything that would reveal them.

_Lucius... _came the low hesitant answer from Severus mind.

_Yes! _ Lucius cried out in realife.

_What happened? How..._ Severus sounded completely lost, Lucius got rid of the last spell on his body.

_Listen to me Sev, I'm pretending to remove a spell that doesn't exist, I'm going to do the same thing for Draco and... Potter,_ Lucius said swiftly.

_I need you to do exactly as I say or I won't be able to save the three of you, do you understand?_

_A soft whimper, a memory, helpless._

Lucius eyes widened, he had taken for granted the Severus was dominative, to find out that he was half submissive was quite... odd.

_Don't worry, trust me Sev, I'll get them out you'll see, _Lucius reassured him.

_You need to do exactly as I say, _he continued.

_Yes,_ Severus whispered.

_When I say now you're going to collapse to the floor then you'll play along with whatever I say and then allow one of my house elves to take you to Malfoy Manor and wait until I show up with your mates, _Lucius said firmly.

_Yes, _Severus whispered again.

_Good... NOW!_

Severus slumped to the floor.

Lucius rushed forwards.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"My head hurts," Severus grumbled, he sound pissed, Lucius fought to keep his face neutral, the man was such an actor!

"I thought I asked you to never let me get drunk enough to wake up like this," Severus snarled viciously.

"Yes, it must have slipped my mind" Lucius said, giving Dumbledore a worried look just for good measure.

"Tikky!" he called into the empty air, a house elf appeared immediately.

"Take Severus to one of the guest rooms bring him whatever he asks for," Lucius ordered.

The elf bowed to take ahold of Severus cape and quickly took the wizard to Malfoy Manor.

"Ah!" Dumbledore cried "I would have like to see if the effects of the spell where completely gone before he left" he said in a scolding voice.

"Headmaster" Lucius said in his best I-am-holier-then-thou voice.

"If I hadn't removed he spell, do you really believe that the first thing coming out of his mouth would be 'my head hurts'? It would have been a plea to be reunited with his mates, and since it was not I took the liberty of taking him to my home where he can heal from the aftermaths of the spell".

Lucius sneered at the Headmaster, playing his roll of aristocratic pureblood to the 'T' as always.

"Now do you want me to remove the spell from the other two as well or should I just take my son and leave?" Lucius snapped in an annoyed tone, propose fully trying to stress the man, stressed people make mistakes.

"No, no, please let me show you the way" Dumbledore said quickly.

Lucius barely held back the urge to smirk.

Lucius, quite rudely, brushed past Dumbledore as they entered the dungeon room where Draco was confined. The younger was standing at the end of his chains tugging mindlessly at them his eyes blank and unreceptive.

Lucius took ahold of his sons arm and starred in horror at the burned of skin and deep cutting marks. He was going to kill Dumbledore!

Swiftly he cast a Scan, and finding nothing pushed harshly against Draco's mind.

_Father, _came the immediate response.

_Draco, listen to me I'm going to send you home..._

_NO! _Draco roared.

_LISTEN! _Lucius shouted back.

_I'm sending you home, Severus is already there in and in a short while, I'll bring Potter,_ Lucius said the last name reluctantly, _but to do so I need your cooperation._

_Be gentle with him, _Draco said, _What do I have to do?_

_When my magic leaves you collapse and play along, _Lucius said.

He received an affirmative from Draco and pulled back his magic, Draco immediately collapsed.

"Tikky!" Lucius called out once more.

The elf came.

"Take him home" Lucius ordered, the elf bowed and took his young master home.

"Are you sure that it is such a good idea to have them in the same house?" Sirius questioned.

"Mind your own business" Lucius snarled, and the he turned to Dumbledore.

"Well do you want me to fix your precious golden boy or not?"

"No need to be rude Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore chided "this way please".

While they made their way to wherever Potter was Lucius contacted the head of his House elf's mentally, the ability to do so was not generally used, which meant that the two Gryffindors' where unlikely to notice.

_Master Malfoy_ came the respectful answer.

_Inform Tikky that when I call he is to take me and the person I'm touching to Malfoy Manor immediately, The second we pass through the wards I want the whole place under lock down. And also send three elf's to gather the belonging of my son, Severus Snape and Harry Potter, they are to bring everything that belongs to them._ Lucius ordered.

_Yes, Master, _Tengy, the head elf replied, Lucius cut the connection.

They entered a room, the room was small and barren. The only thing in it being he bed that Potter was occupying.

When they came in, the boy looked up. Lucius flinched.

Unlike the two Slytherins the Gryffindor was actually aware, to Lucius it gave only one message the young man was submissive; the only reason why he wasn't insane was that his mates had kept the mental bond between them intact.

Lucius watched him sadly it was obvious that he'd been crying.

"Sirius..." he said in a pleading, sobbing voice.

Sirius turned to Dumbledore.

"Take of the chains" he said grimly. Dumbledore nodded and swished his wand, Potter did not move.

"Mr. Malfoy if you would".

Lucius raised his wand then frowned and stepped closer both of the black haired men's within reach, he made a swift decision.

"TIKKY!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, making every one in the room jump, at the same time he placed his right hand on Potters knee and the other on Blacks shoulder. Tikky appeared and then dragged the three wizards to Malfoy Manor.

Harry blinked in confusion as he landed in the hallway of Malfoy Manor, however the confusion was quickly replaced with raw happiness as his eyes landed on his mates. He didn't hesitate; he ignored the pain in his legs and arms and pushed himself up into a standing position before sprinting into their arms sobbing uncontrollably.

Draco sagged slightly as both of his poor abused subs curled into his arms.

"Malfoy, step away from my godson you..."

"Shut up Black," Lucius interrupted.

"You," Sirius snarled," you said you took the spell of so what the..."

"Sirius..." Harry rasped slowly.

"Don't worry Bambi, I'm getting them away from you," Sirius reassured his obviously distressed godson.

At the words Draco, who'd been restraining himself since he knew how much Harry loved his godfather, finally lost his temper and, after giving Harry to Severus charged at the man who had the guts to upset his already sad mate.

"Angel don't!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs leaning heavily on his second dominative.

Sirius watched in horrified silence as the angered dominative Veela stopped with his talons just inches from his face.

"Please Angel stop, don't want this, stop, please stop, end.." Harry rambled mindlessly as he watched his mate almost maul his godfather to death.

Draco instantly turned, his talons quickly becoming harmless nails even if his wings remained and walked over to his mates ignoring the human behind him.

"I'm sorry", he said softly as he gently hugged the smaller male.

"Bambi?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"Dumbledore lied" Harry murmured into Draco's shoulder.

"What, about what?" Sirius asked confusion written all over his face.

"About the spell" Harry explained.

"But you weren't even there when he talked about the spell" Sirius objected weakly.

"He might not have been there but Severus was and since they were in such a bad shape they most likely heard, saw and so on what their mates did" Lucius said calmly.

"And what would you know about anything" Sirius snapped.

Lucius raised an eyebrow and carefully released his own wings. Sirius took a step back.

"Bambi?" by now it sounded almost like a plea.

"Padfoot you love me right?" Harry answered trying to get the man to see everything from his side.

"Of course".

"Then please listen to me, Dumbledore lied. There is no spell, this is who we, who I am" Harry said softly.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Sirius asked slowly.

"Marauder's Promise" Harry said smiling.

"Well... in that case" Sirius shrugged helpless.

"Thank you" Harry whispered as he felt happiness surge through him. Sirius approved!

"Just one thing though" Sirius mumbled.

"Snivellus, Malfoy's brat!"

The two now quite annoyed creatures turned the offensive wizard.

"If you dare hurt my Bambi, I don't care if you're the gods of the universe I'll hunt you down and make your lives living Hell, you hear me!" the energetic wizard yelled as loud as he possibly could.

Draco and Severus looked at each other then smirked as they turned to their mates godfather and simultaneously said:

"If we ever hurt Harry you'll have to get in line to make us suffer".

"Oh really?" Sirius asked. ,"and who am I standing after?"

"Severus and myself of course" Draco said with an are-you-stupid? air.

Sirius grinned obviously satisfied with the answer.

"Well in that case you'd better hurry up and get Bambi a bed 'cuz he looks about ready to collapse from trauma" Sirius said smiling.

Draco nodded his agreement and dragged his subs of to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This was created a long, _long _time ago, **it has no connection what so ever **to the previous ch under this title, but is simply **To Practice **Also mind that this is un-beteaed and so al the faults are mine =)

Harry snarled softly as he tugged at the gentle silk bonds restraining his hands.

"Please Harry, do you really expect me to give in to that?" the amused tones of his torturer reached his ears.

How had he come to be here again, oh right he'd forgotten to turn in his assignment for this week. But still to tie him up like this and refuse him food was just mean even for the notoriously evil Potions Master Severus Snape.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'll turn it in first thing tomorrow," Harry said all the while trying to break the bonds of silk.

"If I let every student do that I would very quickly lose control of them, and then they would all blow up the school," Severus commented absently as he continued to correct the essays in front of him.

Harry growled and struggled harder against the bonds, the burn in the back of his throat getting stronger with each breath he took.

"But still refusing to let me feed and tying me up with enchanted bindings is taking it a bit too far," Harry complained as he tugged at the stubborn bands.

"If they were not enchanted you would break them in mere seconds and then there would be no point in tying you up would there?"

"Argh!" Harry exclaimed, thrust his Master to latch on to the most unimportant thing.

The young vampire squirmed in bindings, it had been hours since he'd last feed and the scent of the man that had turned him was quite enough to make him bloodcrazed.

Severus looked at his childe, the man was young so forcing him to go without blood for hours on end might be a tad bit cruel but really the fledgling could not go on feeding as often as he was doing now it would be extremely hard for him when he entered the real world and he couldn't come to Severus for a quick feeding.

Harry moaned softly as he felt the bloodlust pumping along his veins. Damn Severus and his stubbornness.

"I'm sorry," he tried once more, Severus didn't even respond.

"Please, I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I'm sorry," Harry said.

The burning in the back of his throat was almost unbearable by this point and he knew that any second now the world would fade away in a haze of red.

Severus sighed as he stood and walked so that he was standing in front of his childe. Harry raised his head and looked at his Master, when the man stood so close to him the smell of the others blood seemed so close.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Severus asked calmly.

"Yes, I'll never be late again," Harry answered an over tone of desperation coloring his tone.

Severus looked at him doubtfully but waved his hand over the bonds making them disappear. Harry sagged to the floor when the bonds disappeared, damn he was all dizzy.

When Severus gently lifted him of the floor and into his lap Harry shifted gratefully into the warmth of the elder vampire.

"I'm thirsty," Harry mumbled into the warm chest of his Master.

Harry smiled satisfied as his elder shifted slightly and pushed the collar of his robes aside giving Harry free access to the creamy white neck under it. Smiling even broader Harry let his fangs go and sank them into the neck in front of him. Ignoring the groan Harry snuggled deeper into Severus' lap and swallowed the lovely red liquid.


End file.
